


Trapped Together

by tinycrown



Series: Wranduin Week 2020 [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Wranduin Week 2020, or: wrathions a fuckin dragon and doesnt feel the cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycrown/pseuds/tinycrown
Summary: “Come here.”
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Series: Wranduin Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914304
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Trapped Together

“How are you not  _ freezing?”  _ Anduin shivered, curled up as tight as he could be into a ball in the nook of the collapsed cave. Wrathion huffed a laugh, dark smoke trailing out of the corner of his mouth. Anduin knew the answer, but he couldn’t help but ask. And be slightly jealous of the living furnace sitting beside him. He gave off a lot of warmth, but it didn’t travel very far. 

“I’m a  _ dragon. _ We tend to run warm,” he sighed, slouching against the wall. “How are you so cold so quickly? We’ve only been stuck for ten minutes.” 

“I guess I didn’t inherit my father’s thick skin.” Anduin retorted, shoving his sleeve-covered hands in between his thighs and leeching the dwindling warmth from his tensed muscles. He hissed as his hip twinged and tightened, making its displeasure at the freezing cold known. 

They’d been exploring the caves around the Summit when an avalanche had struck and caved in the entrance. It was covered in mounds of snow and gravel, icing over fairly quickly by the sound of the whipping wind outside. Wrathion had been quick to call some champions that were nearby via his gems, but even  _ they _ weren’t faster than the incoming storm. It was going to be quite a while before they saw the sky again. 

Wrathion watched as Anduin lifted his head and buried his nose between his knees, frowning. Was he  _ that _ cold? He examined the skin he could see, exceptionally pale with bright red cheeks, the tips of his ears also turning a rather warm color. His brows furrowed. He couldn’t feel the cold, but Anduin could… and he looked incredibly uncomfortable. Wasn’t it unsafe for mortals to be subjected to the cold for long periods of time? And if it  _ was _ as bad as Anduin said… Wrathion swallowed thickly. He’d learned from a few of his Blacktalons that he should never let any mortal fall asleep when it’s very cold. But he’d never had to.. Actually  _ do it. _

“Anduin?” He called, reaching out for him. His eyes were closed and Wrathion feared the worst. He hadn’t moved for a few minutes. Had he fallen asleep? 

“Yes?” He replied in a whisper, lifting his head to look at him. His eyes looked heavy and dark, the face of pure misery staring back at him. His heart clenched. He couldn’t just let him sit there and  _ freeze.  _

“Come here.” He bent his knees, reaching over to grab him by the arm. Anduin complied easily, though his cheeks darkened slightly. He moved the prince over to sit between his legs, curled up and pressed against his chest. Wrathion wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. 

His whole body was trembling, the quiet clack of his teeth chattering echoing through the small cave. His muscles were uncomfortably tight against his gloved palms, and Wrathion had no doubt that his healing wounds were giving him troubles. It was bad on rainy days, but with the way Anduin let him just pick him up, Wrathion knew it had to be ten times worse. 

The prince took ahold of his hand and pressed it against his face, sighing in relief and practically melting against him. 

“This is the only time I’ll appreciate you being taller than me.” He shuddered, sticking his frozen nose into Wrathion’s neck. The dragon chuckled, hardly bothered. 

“What, because I can wrap you up like a squid?” 

_ “Yes.  _ I love you.” 

Wrathion laughed, crossing his legs and completely trapping the small human in his grasp. Anduin didn’t seem to mind. 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i didnt get to uploading yesterday. i had a rough night.


End file.
